respawnablesfandomcom-20200223-history
Thumper
(through Black Friday Sale 2014) • (through Ultimate Events' Top Weapons Pack • (through Road Warrior Pack) • (During the Week 3 of Road to Glory 2016) • (through Soldiers Alliance) • Tier 9 of Trial 1 in Carnival 2019 • Tier 2 of Trial 4 in Summer Camp 6 |Damage? = 4 |Range? = 3 |Accuracy? = 2 |Agility? = 2 |Clip Size? = 1 |Firing Type? = Single Shot |Type of Gun? = Explosive |image = Original Skin= |-| Smoking Aces Skin= |-| Aqua Skin= |currency = Paid}}The Thumper is a Grenade Launcher that was introduced in the Grenade Fest Update on May 28th, 2014 as an exclusive weapon prize for completing the first Hand Grenade Fest. Thu2.png|Thumper Equipped (Front View). Thu5.png|Thumper As Part Of the Anti-Explosive Pack. The Thumper.PNG|Thumper As Seen In The Loading Screen. DT2.jpg|Dead Trigger's Thumper. imagem79nade.jpeg|An M79 Grenade Launcher, probably the closest real life counterpart of the Thumper. Screen Shot 2017-01-20 at 2.24.28 pm.png|The weapon's reload animation (1). Screen Shot 2017-01-20 at 2.24.33 pm.png|The weapon's reload animation (2). Thumper with the rw pack png.jpeg|The Thumper with its own bundle. Lochnloadthumper.png|TF2's Loch-n-Load Compared To Thumper. Strategy and Tips It is advised to wear at least one explosive damage reducing armor or a set with 30% Health when using the Thumper so auto killing wouldn't happen frequently. Like any other explosive weapons, the Thumper has no auto aim but can defeat low armor players quickly. Use the Run And Gun strategy due to the gun exceptional Agility and the explosive effect. Circle around players if the user has enough speed. Then fire it at the opponent. Make sure after one shot that wastes the ammo quickly reload. The reload is quick and is break action. Weapon Analysis Advantages * It can inflict a massive amount of Damage, which is able to kill low and medium armored players. * It has a long effective range. * Explodes on impact unlike the Grenade Launcher and Dual Grenade Pistols. * Explosion radius is extremely large. * Quick reload time (reduced further by 1 second in the Halloween Update (2015). * It sdamage can be buffed by 25% with the 'WASP' Helmet, 20% with the Mobile Assisted Unit Jacket and approximately 30% with the Celtic Pants equipped. Disadvantages * The Thumper has only 1 round, making the user vulnerable when reloading. * The grenade curves down whenever it is shot far away. * Auto kills are common due to its Damage, Range and its explosive impact against players. * Not effective against people wearing either of the Anti-Explosive Pack, White Hero Armor, Red Hero Armor and Black Hero Armor or +20% Health armor. Video Trivia *The name of the Grenade Launcher "Thumper" may try to point out to the real life break action Grenade Launcher where else this Thumper has a pumping slide mechanism which can only be found on the China Lake Grenade Launcher. The Thumper itself was a China Lake grenade launcher. But somehow its stock resembles a Benelli M4 Shotgun. *The Thumper resembles a real life M79 Grenade Launcher. *It also resembles Dead Trigger 2's Grenade Launcher and Team Fortress 2's Loch-n-Load which is also a strong explosive weapon. * This weapon has the same stats as the Siege Cannon, the Dual Stake Launcher, the Ghost Cannon, the Rainbow's End and the Fireworks Cart. See also * Grenade Launcher * Dual Grenade Pistols * Hand Grenade Fest Category:Weapons Category:Explosive Weapons Category:Event Weapons Category:Skinned Weapons Category:Paid Weapons Category:Rocket Weapons Category:Explosives Category:Launchers Category:4 Damage Weapons Category:3 Range Weapons Category:2 Accuracy Weapons Category:2 Agility Weapons